<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>theme park date by sapphicriot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146693">theme park date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicriot/pseuds/sapphicriot'>sapphicriot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, date, shooting plastic ducks with water guns, theme park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicriot/pseuds/sapphicriot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Riko is a sore loser and Momoi was born under a lucky star.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aida Riko/Momoi Satsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>theme park date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>- What do you want to do next? - Momoi asked after she finished her last french fry. Riko looked around trying to spot anything interesting. It was hard to decide as every attraction was extremely light and colorful. Finally, her eyes focused on a big neon orange writing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Let’s go to the games section! I will win you anything you want! - Riko declared, confident in herself. Momoi laughed softly, knowing her girlfriend is a sore loser and a stubborn person. In her head, she already had the idea of how it will end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Okay, let’s go! But don’t take anything too seriously. It’s all just fun and games! - Momoi took Riko’s hand and started walking towards the games alley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You don’t have to tell me that! - She pouted, following her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon they were standing in the middle of the games section looking for the best one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Look at these amazing big frogs! I’m going to win you one! Just wait and see! - Riko dragged Momoi to the big stand. - Excuse me, sir? I would like to play this game. - She said to the old guy dressed in a t-shirt with the theme park logo on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- That would be one green chip. - She gave him the requested counter. - You have to shoot every duck with this water gun. If you do it in less than twenty seconds you get a frog. Ready? - Riko nodded, sure of herself. Her girlfriend stand next to her watching her take the squirt gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m gonna win this thing! - She screamed and started shooting at the ducks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lost. Momoi looked at her and recognized the expression in Riko’s eyes. They weren’t leaving this place until Riko got the frog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- One more game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lost again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Third time’s a charm, right? - She threw the green piece of plastic on the counter, making the worker laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed even more when she didn’t win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- This is bullshit. I’m playing again. - She stated before Momoi could interfere in any way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time she also wasn’t the winner, she threw the gun angrily at the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- One more time. - She angrily shoved the green chip at the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Riko, calm down. You don’t have to win every single time you do something. - Momoi put her hands on her girlfriend’s shoulders and stroke them gently to relax her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No. I have to. I’m a strong independent woman that will win this fucking frog. - Riko said with a serious expression on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time she also didn’t win. After twelve more games and cash downs since she lost all of their chips, Riko put the gun down. She was defeated by a stupid duck game at a theme park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I give up. This is too much for me. This game is bullshit. - She pouted, crossing her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Then at least let me try once, okay? - Momoi smiled lovingly at her girlfriend. Riko nodded accepting the proposition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Just be aware, it’s not as easy as it seems. - Riko warned her and gave her more space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ready? - The man asked with his hand on the “play“ button.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The game started. Ducks were moving pretty fast but it wasn’t this hard to catch up and shoot them. After fifteen seconds all the ducks were gone and the game made a triumphal sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh my god! I won! Can you believe it!? - Momoi screamed happily hugging her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Congratulations. Here’s your award. - The worker gave her a big plush frog. She thanked him and went to sit on a bench nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m never playing anything here again. I spend half of my money on that stupid game. - Riko shook her head, mad at herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- It was just beginners luck! Here take the froggy! It’s a gift! - She handed it to Riko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You won it. It’s yours. You don’t have to make me feel better. It’s just a game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- First of all, no. As your girlfriend, it is my job to make you feel better. And second of all, I hate frogs. - Momoi shivered from disgust when a memory flashed through her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You never told me that. Why do you hate frogs? Frogs are amazing! - Riko asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- When I was a kid, Aomine put one on my head. I cried for an hour. I love cats though. - She shared her not so cherished childhood memory. Making Riko smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Well, that’s awful! - She faked gasped. - Thank you for the frog then. Next time I’m winning you something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sure. - Momoi kissed her softly on the forehead. - Remember that you are a strong, independent beautiful woman. Just not when it comes to shooting plastic ducks with a water gun.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>